The present invention relates broadly to telephone switching systems and, more particularly, to a telephone switching system having an independent voice mail facility integrated with a telephone exchange switch for data exchange therebetween to provide enhanced messaging functions and system control.
Generally, telephone exchange switches are used in businesses to control several multi-line, multi-function telephone sets. The switches can provide routing and control of calls that are both internal to the business at various numbered extensions and calls that are external to the business. It should be noted that telephone exchange switches are used in businesses, but are also used in any situation where multi-line, multi-function telephones may be helpful. The term xe2x80x9cbusinessxe2x80x9d as used herein, is used in a general sense to describe any such usage of commercial telephone switch systems.
During the last decade, organizations around the country have reaped the benefits of digital technology. Ever more powerful desktop computers have increased the ability to organize and access information. Digital technology has also had its impact on telephone systems. Digital voice transmission has improved the sonic quality of telephonic communications. Digital telephones can be controlled by software applications to provide enhanced calling features. Further, the combination of telephones and desktop computers has expanded the capabilities of telephone systems by allowing the system to access the processing power and software available to a desktop computer.
One of the areas wherein digital technology has provided a benefit is voice mail. Voice mail systems allow callers, both internal and external, to leave voice recordings of memoranda or short messages that can be accessed at a later time by a recipient. Each telephone set associated with a voice mail system will have a designated message location, known commonly as a xe2x80x9cmailbox.xe2x80x9d If a caller accesses a mailbox associated with a given telephone set, a voice recording may be stored for selective later retrieval by recipient.
Currently, many voice mail systems are substantially independent of the telephone exchange switch and are provided as computer software that will store messages in memory and control rudimentary operation of the voice mail system. Nevertheless, independent voice mail systems can offer advantages and are in common use. Optionally, a voice mail system may be integrated with the telephone exchange switch. In order for the voice mail system to communicate with the telephone switch, DTMF (dual tone multi-frequency) signals are used to provide control signals between the independent voice mail system and the telephone exchange switch.
When a call for a telephone user arrives at the switch, the switch transmits the user""s number to the independent voice mail system and the independent voice mail system therefore may perform its own functions. Typically such connection has been through a DTMF type interface.
The DTMF interface has proven limited in its ability to provide services for the system users, particularly in a situation where an automated call distribution system is used.
An automated call distribution system is typically used in a business or other commercial or public service environments where several lines will service incoming calls without regard to specific caller/recipient connections. For example, a customer service line may include several customer service representatives, and a customer will call in to the line and receive the first available customer service representative. Such an automated call distribution system will receive the call, place it in a queue with other calls ahead of the call in question, and route the call to the first available customer service representative. A manager will sometimes need to monitor the on-going call distribution process to maximize efficiency, for example, in the form of maximizing the number of available representatives.
Such a system can be severely limited by the DTMF connection between voice mail and the switch. The limited amount of information that can be sent on a DTMF connection precludes certain services that can be made available if data were transferred in a more efficient manner, particularly in a manner that would provide more capacity.
It has therefore been developed to provide a data line, sometimes in the form of an RS232 connector between the desktop computer operating the voice mail system and the telephone exchange switch. The data interface between the exchange and the independent voice mail system provides enhanced capabilities with respect to data transfer between the exchange and the independent voice mail system. Nevertheless, even though the data interface is available, conditions exist for advancements in the areas of telephone control, particularly when automated call distribution systems are employed, and in the areas of message transfer and efficient system operations.
It is accordingly an object of the present invention to provide a telephone switching system which employs data integration of an independent voice mail system and a telephone exchange switch which can provide enhanced telephone control, especially when using an automated call distribution system.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a system which enhances the use of a display unit associated with the telephone.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide such a system which can allow one button or xe2x80x9csoft keyxe2x80x9d interfacing between a user and the telephone set, based on messages received through the use of data integration.
To those ends, a telephone switching system for facilitating and controlling voice and data communication among and between telephone sets, both internal to the system and external to the system. The system includes a telephone exchange switch having an arrangement for forming predetermined messages and a voice mail system in electronic communication with the telephone exchange switch using a data communications link for message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system. The data link is in addition to a voice link between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system. The voice mail system also includes an arrangement for forming predetermined messages for the message exchange and at least one telephone set in electronic communication with the telephone exchange switch. The telephone set includes an arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form and is operable responsive to at least one message received from the telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system. The telephone set also includes at least one manual switch for sending a signal to the telephone exchange switch operable in response to the message received from the telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system. The signal is indicative of a predetermined response to the message from the voice mail system.
It is preferred that the data communications link is a serial communications link.
It is further preferred that the arrangements for forming predetermined messages for the message exchange include preprogrammed computer processors. It is further preferred that the arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form includes a display device associated with the telephone set for displaying messages from the voice mail system directed to a user of the telephone set to convey information regarding conditions associated with the voice mail system.
Preferably, the arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form includes a display device associated with the telephone set for displaying messages from the voice mail system directed to a user of the telephone set to convey information regarding conditions associated with the voice mail system. The at least one manual switch is operatively associated with a displayed message for a predetermined user response.
The voice mail system may also include an arrangement for obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal, and the arrangement for forming predetermined messages may include an arrangement for forming a message for data transmission to the telephone exchange switch to cause the display device to display characters indicative of the calling party""s number.
It is preferred that the arrangement for obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal includes an arrangement for selectively prompting a caller to enter predefined digits. It is further preferred that the arrangement for obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal includes an arrangement for collecting the predefined digits for transmission to the telephone set through the data link and the switch for display on the display device.
The voice mail system preferably includes an arrangement for obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal. Further, the arrangement for forming predetermined messages preferably includes an arrangement for forming a message for data transmission to the telephone exchange switch to cause the display device to display characters indicative of the calling party""s number and of a response message, wherein activation of the at least one manual switch causes transmission of the predetermined response message.
The voice mail system additionally preferably includes an arrangement for controlling the arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form in the absence of a connection between a telephone set and a mailbox associated with the telephone set.
It is preferential that the system includes a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch, each of the telephone sets having a designated message location associated with the voice mail system, with each message location being accessible by a respective telephone set for communication therebetween. The system preferably further includes an arrangement for distributing a message from a first telephone set for receipt by at least one second telephone set without the first telephone set having accessed a designated message location associated therewith, the message being deliverable to a message location associated with the at least one second telephone set using the data link responsive to a user of the first telephone set activating the at least one manual switch. Preferably, the message is a voice memo directed from the first telephone set to the second telephone set. The switch preferentially includes an arrangement to initiate a call to the voice mail system, the call including a designated message location associated with the second telephone set.
The system preferably further includes an automated call distribution system associated with the voice mail system and a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch. Each of the telephone sets has a designated message location associated with the voice mail system, with each message location being accessible by a respective telephone set for communication therebetween. The system further includes an arrangement for determining a state associated with each telephone set being controlled by the automated call distribution system with the state defining whether each telephone being controlled by the automated call distribution system is in a busy condition. An arrangement is preferably provided for communicating the state for each telephone set being controlled by the automated call distribution system to the voice mail system as a state message using the data link. The voice mail system preferably further includes an arrangement for monitoring each state message and transferring incoming telephone calls to telephone sets for which the respective state message indicates as being idle.
The voice mail system may also include an arrangement for selectively initiating and stopping the generation of each state message for any specific station. It is preferred that the telephone exchange switch includes an arrangement for determining whether each telephone set being controlled by the automated call distribution system changes from an idle condition to a busy condition and, upon detection of the change, transmitting the state message to the voice mail system.
The system preferably includes an automated call distribution system associated with the voice mail system and a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch. Each of the telephone sets has a designated message location associated with the voice mail system and the voice mail system includes an arrangement for controlling information displayed on the display device that is operable by a user of at least one telephone set without the at least one telephone set being interconnected by a voice connection to its respective message location.
Preferably, the arrangement for controlling information displayed on the display device includes an arrangement for sending an initial message to open the display device, at least one message to provide information regarding the automated call distribution system, and a message to close the display device.
It is preferred that the system includes a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch, and each of the telephone sets has a designated message location associated with the voice mail system. The system further preferably includes an arrangement for supplying information regarding each respective telephone set from the switch to the voice mail system for updating information used by the voice mail system with respect to each telephone set. The voice mail system preferentially maintains a database of information relating to each telephone set and a respective designated message location thereof, and the arrangement for supplying information regarding each respective telephone set includes an arrangement for supplying information to update the database.
Preferably, the telephone switching system further includes a second telephone exchange switch remotely disposed from the first telephone exchange switch; an arrangement for electronically connecting the second telephone exchange switch to the first telephone exchange switch through the internet; and at least one second telephone set in electronic communication with the second telephone exchange switch. The second telephone set includes an arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form operable in response to at least one message received from the second telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the second telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system through the internet and the first telephone exchange switch. The second telephone set further includes at least one manual switch for sending a signal to the second telephone exchange switch in response to the message received from the second telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the second telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system through the internet and the first telephone exchange switch. The signal is indicative of a predetermined response to the message from the voice mail system.
The present invention preferably further includes a computer implemented method for operating a telephone switching system for facilitating and controlling voice and data communication among and between telephone sets, both internal to the system and external to the system. The method includes the steps of:
(a) providing the telephone switching system with a telephone exchange switch having an arrangement for forming predetermined messages;
(b) providing a voice mail system in electronic communication with the telephone exchange switch using a data communications link for message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system, said voice mail system including means for forming predetermined messages;
(c) providing at least one telephone set in electronic communication with the telephone exchange switch, the telephone set including an arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form, the arrangement for displaying being operable responsive to at least one message received from the telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system, said telephone set including at least one manual switch operatively associated with said means for displaying;
(d) forming predetermined messages for the message exchange using the voice mail system and the telephone exchange switch;
(e) exchanging the predetermined messages between the voice mail system and the telephone exchange switch; and
(f) operating the arrangement for displaying in response to at least one message received from the telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system.
The method preferably further includes the steps of providing preprogrammed computer processors as the arrangements for forming predetermined messages for the message exchange; providing a display device as the arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form, the display device being associated with the telephone set; displaying messages from the voice mail system on the display device, the messages being directed to a user of the telephone set to convey information regarding conditions associated with the voice mail system.
It is preferred that the method further includes the step of sending a signal using the at least one manual switch, the message being sent to the telephone exchange switch responsive to the message received from the telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system. The signal is indicative of a predetermined response to the message.
The method also may further include the steps of providing a display device as the arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form, with the display device being associated with the telephone set; displaying messages from the voice mail system directed to a user of the telephone set to convey information regarding conditions associated with the voice mail system; providing at least one manual switch being operatively associated with a displayed message for a predetermined user response; and responding to the conveyed information using the at least one manual switch.
The method further preferentially includes the steps of obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal using the voice mail system; forming a predetermined message for data transmission to the telephone exchange switch using the voice mail system; and transmitting the predetermined message to the telephone exchange switch to cause the display device to display characters indicative of the calling party""s number.
It is preferred that the step of obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal includes prompting a caller to enter predefined digits, and collecting the predefined digits for transmission to the telephone set through the data link and the switch for display on the display device.
The method further preferably includes the steps of obtaining a calling party""s number from an incoming telephone signal using the voice mail system; forming a predetermined message for data transmission to the telephone exchange switch to cause the display device to display characters indicative of the calling party""s number and of a response message; transmitting the predetermined message to the telephone exchange switch to cause the display device to display characters indicative of the calling party""s number; and transmitting the predetermined response message using the at least one manual switch.
The method preferably includes the step of controlling the arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form using the voice mail system in the absence of a connection between a telephone set and a mailbox associated with the telephone set.
It is preferential that the method further includes the steps of providing a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch, each of the telephone sets having a designated message location associated with the voice mail system, each message location being accessible by a respective telephone set for communication therebetween; creating a voice memo using a first telephone set; distributing the voice memo from the first telephone set for receipt by at least one second telephone set without the first telephone set having accessed a designated message location associated therewith, the message being deliverable to a message location associated with the at least one second telephone set using the data link responsive to a user of the first telephone set activating the at least one manual switch.
It is further preferred that the method includes the steps of providing an automated call distribution system associated with the voice mail system and a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch, each of the telephone sets having a designated message location associated with the voice mail system, each message location being accessible by a respective telephone set for communication therebetween; determining a state associated with each telephone set being controlled by the automated call distribution system using the telephone exchange switch, the state defining whether each telephone being controlled by the automated call distribution system is in a busy condition; communicating the state for each telephone set being controlled by the automated call distribution system to the voice mail system as a state message using the data link; monitoring each state message and transferring incoming telephone calls to telephone sets for which the respective state message indicates as being idle, the monitoring and transferring being performed by the voice mail system.
The method preferably includes the steps of selectively initiating and stopping the generation of each state message using the voice mail system; determining whether each telephone set being controlled by the automated call distribution system changes from an idle condition to a busy condition using the telephone exchange switch; and transmitting, upon detection of the change, the state message to the voice mail system.
The method also preferably includes the steps of providing an automated call distribution system associated with the voice mail system and a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch, each of the telephone sets having a designated message location associated with the voice mail system; and controlling information displayed on the display device by a user of at least one telephone set using the voice mail system without the at least one telephone set being interconnected by a voice connection to its respective message location.
It is preferential that the step of controlling information displayed on the display device includes sending an initial message to open the display device; sending at least one message to provide information regarding the automated call distribution system; and sending a message to close the display device.
The method further preferably includes the steps of providing a plurality of telephone sets connected to the telephone exchange switch, each of the telephone sets having a designated message location associated with the voice mail system and supplying information regarding each respective telephone set from the switch to the voice mail system for updating information used by the voice mail system with respect to each telephone set.
It is preferred that another preferred embodiment of the method of the present invention include the step of providing a telephone exchange switch that includes providing a first telephone exchange switch. The method further includes the steps of:
(a) providing a second telephone exchange switch remotely disposed from the first telephone exchange switch;
(b) providing an arrangement for electronically connecting the second telephone exchange switch to the first telephone exchange switch through the internet;
(c) providing at least one second telephone set in electronic communication with the second telephone exchange switch, the second telephone set including an arrangement for displaying alphanumeric characters in a human readable form, the arrangement for displaying being operable responsive to at least one message received from the second telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the second telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system, through the internet and the first telephone exchange switch, the second telephone set further including at least one manual switch for sending a signal to the second telephone exchange switch responsive to the message received from the second telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the second telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system through the internet and the first telephone exchange switch, the signal being indicative of a predetermined response to the message from the voice mail system;
(d) connecting the second telephone exchange switch with the first telephone exchange switch using the internet connection;
(e) forming predetermined messages for the message exchange using the voice mail system and the second telephone exchange switch;
(f) exchanging the predetermined messages between the voice mail system and the second telephone exchange switch through the first telephone exchange switch and the internet connection; and
(g) operating the arrangement for displaying responsive to at least one message received from the second telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the second telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system.
It is further preferred that the method include the step of sending a signal using the at least one manual switch, the message being sent to the second telephone exchange switch in response to the message received from the second telephone exchange switch resulting from the message exchange between the second telephone exchange switch and the voice mail system through the first telephone exchange switch and the internet connection, the signal being indicative of a predetermined response to the message received from the second telephone exchange switch.
By the above, the present invention provides a telephone system that uses a data link to integrate an independent voice mail system with a telephone exchange switch to provide more efficient use of resources and a wider array of features than was previously available. Further, when using an automated call distribution system, the present invention can enhance the versatility and efficiency of the system.